


【幻花/PWP】金丝雀

by Radix_Angelicae



Category: Bilibili's up
Genre: M/M, 幻花 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radix_Angelicae/pseuds/Radix_Angelicae
Summary: 看到标题就知道是囚禁普累了（非典型囚禁play）“白绒毯，温软床，翻云雨，入我心房。”
Relationships: 某幻君/花少北 - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	【幻花/PWP】金丝雀

**Author's Note:**

> 看到标题就知道是囚禁普累了（非典型囚禁play）
> 
> “白绒毯，温软床，翻云雨，入我心房。”

花少北就像毒药。不，应该是春药。  
不然怎么会让人这般无可救药。

别人都说小马总做生意最是果断精明，想搞到手的合作就绝不会放给他人，也因此让好些年龄大财产却没有他多的老总心生歪念，总想着把他们的女儿或者悉心挑出来的女人，往他公司、办公室甚至床上送。  
他对那些娇媚做作的女人没有半点好感。  
通通拒绝了之后，那些人就想着剑走偏锋，多次刺探他是否已有未婚妻或是金屋藏娇。抓不到他的喜好就想抓他的软肋，这让小马总很是烦躁。  
他们没猜错，他家里是有一朵娇花。  
世间千万种风情也敌不得，他只想将人搂在怀里藏在心里好叫其他人都不知道。

“你回来啦？”坐在他卧室床上打游戏的人还翘着脚丫子晃啊晃，纤细的脚踝向上是嫩白的腿，上身只穿件黑衬衫，扣子也不认真扣，露出一大截锁骨来，好看的紧。  
“嗯，今天开心吗。”小马总扯扯领带，让领口松快了些，走上前去揉了揉人的脑袋。小孩儿还在打王者，也不睬他，被冷落的马总气呼呼，用了点劲去揪小孩那脸蛋。  
“疼啊！”好容易打赢了团战，小孩才在回城的时候瞪了面前的男人一眼。还没等他走到对面二塔，队友早把水晶拆了，脸上漾起得意的笑，扔掉手机就伸了个懒腰。  
“幻幻抱！”就着伸懒腰的动作，双臂张开了些，半眯着眼，表情又娇又迷人。某幻心中累了一天还被小孩吼了一句的闷气就烟消云散了，俯下身拥抱他心中的宝。  
“今天有没有乖乖吃饭啊？”小孩就喜欢吃薯片喝养乐多，早饭也不爱起床吃，搞得他很头疼。“有的！你可以问管家叔叔！”小奶音甜的不行，某幻几乎不想去求证别人，信小孩就对了。  
“幻幻吃饭了吗？”小孩的眼尾有粉红色的胎记，是一朵小花的模样，他抬头望向某幻的时候，眼神连带着那朵花都显得楚楚可怜。  
“吃了，小北呢？”不知怎的，男孩的眼睛在听到他说吃过饭的时候黯淡了半分，不过还是乖巧地答了一声“吃过了”。

低着眼的小孩比平时安静好多，某幻叹了口气，把人从床沿抱起来，认真地问他怎么了。小孩搂住他脖子，气鼓鼓的什么话也不说，最后还是小声嘀咕了一句下午打游戏的时候遇见好多傻逼队友。某幻暗道小孩就是小孩，一边低着声音哄他，说以后有时间就陪他上分，小孩也没高兴起来，双腿缠在某幻腰上蹭啊蹭。  
年轻气盛的男人被蹭出了火，裤裆里硬硬的东西顶在花少北的臀上。傻乎乎的小孩好一会儿才感觉到，红着脸说要下来，某幻哪能让他走，大手顺着腿根就往上摸。小孩没穿底裤，光着腿就来他房间等他回家，也不怕受凉。  
某幻捏了捏小孩的腰侧软肉，弄得人一阵瑟缩，勾着他的腿也瞎晃，闷声在轻哼。

抱着人就往楼上的那间房走，那是小孩的房间，也是某幻的温柔乡。  
打开深棕色的木门，房内昏黄的灯光横生残破却暧昧的气息。地板上铺的是纯白的绒毯，小孩轻巧地从他身上蹦下来，光着脚站在地上也不觉冷。四面墙前都有根根高至房顶的金色栏杆，房顶却也是一面泛着金属光泽的天花板。  
这是一座缱绻的牢笼。

“幻幻，我——我饿。”花少北明明是在他回来前半小时才吃的晚饭，饭后还尝了一小碗甜汤。现在眨眨眼又舔舔嘴的模样，若不是某幻明白他的意思，真会以为小孩只是字面上的“饿”。  
“那我的小花想吃什么呢？”某幻故意顺着小孩说，果不其然看见小孩撅起嘴，垂下眼又不理他。  
“想吃马儿哥哥……”小孩红了耳朵微微停顿了一下，“的那里。”  
“嗯？哪里？”小孩脸皮薄，羞红了脸背过身去不理他，还气呼呼地哼了一声。真的是小孩，可爱得紧。  
某幻从背后环抱住他，手指勾着纽扣从上往下解，解掉三四颗就把手往花少北的胸上摸。软软小小的乳头被捏着，在指尖的揉搓下慢慢发硬。左右奶头各被蹂躏了一两分钟，花少北眼尾都发红，拿臀瓣去蹭男人的裆间物，却被不轻不重地打了下屁股。  
他的手还在向下，不消多时就解开了所有的扣子，手顺着衣摆往里探，粉嫩的玉茎已经微翘，被撸动了两下马眼就冒清液。花少北浑身都要软下去，身后那人却把他的阴茎放开，长长的手指从臀缝向深处滑。  
菊穴被两根手指入侵，软热的肉壁有规律地收缩，凭着记忆很容易找到了小小的凸起。

花少北的腿软的几乎站不住，男人的左手在玩他的奶尖，右手开垦出湿润的土地。弄得人眼神迷离，喘气也费劲，粉红的舌尖可爱得像小猫。  
幸好他在身后。  
不然这样浪荡的表情就要被看见啦。

花少北背过手去解男人的皮带，修长的手指摸索了几下就把某幻硬的发烫的物什放了出来。  
“幻幻，我——我真的饿啦，快喂我！”话音未落，男人就将他打横抱起，扔到床上。

亲吻却不似前戏般温柔，某幻用力地亲他，肩头被吮出一片红点点，痒痒痛痛的。  
“怎么这么骚？”小马总含着他的乳头，舌头在乳晕上打转，秀气的阴茎也终于又得到了抚慰。  
“马儿哥哥养的啊。”小孩喘着气，嘴上也不肯认输，双手抱着某幻在身前作乱的头，把乳尖往他嘴里送。  
衬衫半挂在身上，从上到下哪都是红粉色，被某幻抱到腿上时还在颤抖。  
不知从哪拿的手铐要给花少北带上，他说怕疼，某幻亲亲发旋说别怕，就给人戴上了。  
小孩趴在床上，手的活动范围有限，某幻的肉茎顶进去的时候也只能爽得揪被单。  
“哈——啊……”小孩的喘息有魔力，某幻一下顶的比一下深，专挑人最敏感的那点捅，小孩被他压在身下的腿直抽抽。“幻幻你——你今天怎么不说话啊？”花少北的眼睛漫上水雾，委委屈屈地问。  
“嗯？”几记深顶都压在软肉上，快感漫天卷地袭来，小孩身下的阴茎颤悠悠射了。不应期还没有过，他撇撇嘴就哭出声，吓得某幻赶紧抱他起来，又白又长的腿缠在他腰上，潮红的小脸上涕泗横流。  
某幻伸长手，把床头柜上的抽纸拿来给他擦脸，抽抽噎噎的小孩眼泪不住地流，他低声问是不是手铐弄得手疼，花少北点点头又使劲摇了摇头。某幻连忙解了他的手铐，也不管自己的肉柱插在人身子里还没射，捧着花少北的小脸问是不是他没收力插疼他了。  
小孩扁扁嘴看起来又要哭，但小声说了句不是。某幻问他到底怎么了，抱着花少北的背慢慢地出入，聊以抚慰。  
“你——你最近都不回来和我一起吃晚饭。”  
龟头蹭过前列腺。  
“你——你刚刚还给我戴手铐，我都说了怕疼啦！”  
肉棒抵在敏感点上小幅度摩擦。  
“你是不是不喜欢我了……”  
龟头在顶着软肉研磨。

抽泣又慢慢变成哭喘，还奶味十足地打了个哭嗝，某幻笑着啄啄他的小嘴，每亲吻一次就用他那低沉的嗓音哄花少北一句。  
“在公司处理文件，吃的都不如家里好。”  
“下次不戴手铐了好不好，以后北北要是疼就捶捶我。”  
“我永远最喜欢你。”

肉棒一刻不停地在后穴里搅弄，穴口水红一片，紧绞的嫩肉裹缠在肉茎上，舒服得让人叹息。  
往最深的地方连顶了几十下，顶着小孩的前列腺射了，又浓又多的白浆顺着龟头的滑出也从里面向下滴。

小孩哭得脱力，某幻也不舍得再弄一次，抱着人就去清洗。  
两人躺回床铺的时候，花少北抱住了男人的手臂。  
“那——那明天可以回家吃饭吗……”  
“好。”  
他顿了顿，又说：  
“以后都陪你。”  
小孩这才喜笑颜开，一边说他最好了，然后靠着他的臂膀沉沉入眠。

花少北从来都不是笼中的宠物，他是某幻心尖尖上的珍宝。  
一点委屈也不舍得他受的宝贝。


End file.
